The Royal Guard
Enoch's Royal Guard oversees the security of the city and makes up its military force. It is made up of mythicals of all species, who enter into its training program at around 12 years of age. It typically takes initiates between 6-8 years to complete this vigorous training program. About half of initiates do not make the final cut or find training too difficult to complete. The Guard is headed by 3 Captains, each of which are elected by the officers of the 4 branches of the Guard. Captains also serve as military leaders during times of war, and may also instruct initiates during their training. Officers oversee their own particular branch and are typically the most skilled in their field. The current captains are: * First Captain Cassanda R. Morgan, Princess of Enoch & Pyromancer * Second Captain, Therrin Poole, Master Swordsman * Third Captain, Laurel Alexander, Former Intelligence Officer & Expert Military Strategist Branches of the Guard Intelligence This branch is comprised of the guard’s finest spies. This is perhaps the second most difficult branch to get into, though it is the branch that relies most on actual sharp-mindedness and less on physical prowess. The intelligence branch works with and for all three other branches by gathering important information about what is going on both within the city and in the rest of the world. Intelligence officers undergo the most training in subterfuge, though some individuals may choose to also specialize in a particular physical skill as well. This branch is comprised of officers and drones – officers (as the title implies) are the best in the field and tackle more challenging missions. Drones are responsible for analyzing incoming information and completing administrative tasks. Because this branch requires a sort of secrecy, intelligence officers and drones do not wear cloaks that identify them. The identities of members within this branch are largely kept secret, as only Captains interact with them personally. City Defense This branch serves as Enoch’s police force – they aim to ensure the safety and protection of the common Enochian citizen. Members of the city defense undergo the least amount of intellectual and psychosocial training. Instead, they typically focus on learning physical skills – such as swordsmanship. This is the most popular branch of the Guard, as there are the most people within this branch. Typically, every member of the guard is required to spend 2 years working specifically for city defense. This is usually done immediately after graduating the training program and allows graduates to put everything they’ve learned to work. This is also where the exceptionally talented have a chance to prove themselves outside of training. Members of the city defense wear red cloaks, and are typically found at work in the actual city itself. Royal Defense The most talented members of the City Defense are often promoted to positions within the actual palace itself. Those within this branch are directly responsible for protecting not only the nobles of the city, but the royal family itself. There are about 50 royal defense members responsible for protecting the royal family itself, but around 130 royal defense members overall. Members of this order must be skilled in all areas of training and thus, most that belong to the royal defense are older and more experienced. To distinguish themselves from other members of the guard, Royal Defense officers wear dark green cloaks. Military Technically, all members of the Guard belong to Enoch's military. However, during times of peace, there are only about 30 Guard members who only work in this branch, planning future strategies and maintaining good relations with the other mythical cities. Typically, the 3rd Captain of the Guard is in charge of overseeing this branch and is given extra training in military history and combat strategies. Category:Enoch